1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a battery module.
2. Description of Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter generally makes only the irreversible conversion of chemical to electrical energy. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used as the power supply for small electronic devices, such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery is used as the power supply for driving motors, for example, in hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, and the like.
Recently, high power rechargeable batteries that include a non-aqueous electrolyte having a high energy density have been developed. Such a large capacity rechargeable battery may include a plurality of rechargeable batteries, allowing the large capacity battery to be used to drive devices requiring a large amount of power, for example, for motors in hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles.
A large capacity rechargeable battery generally includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries that are coupled in series. The large capacity rechargeable battery may have cylindrical or angular shapes.
A large capacity rechargeable battery may include two end plates that hold the battery module together. When the rechargeable battery supported by a pair of end plates, and a fixing member that fixes end plates is not stably fixed, the rechargeable battery may be damaged due to external impact. Generally, a fixing member is fixed to the end plates by a bolt or the like, and the fixing member is formed with synthetic resin to reduce weight. The bolt is inserted through the fixing member and thus the bolt contacts the fixing member. When the rechargeable battery is expanded (e.g., due to external impact or heat), force resulting from the bolt holding the module together is further increased, possibly causing damage to the fixing member.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.